thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Karla Flake
Karla Flake is a tribute made by Nightlock Kryptonite. Please refrain from using this tribute without asking me first. She is one of my Signature Tributes '''and she is one of 3 of my favorite tributes''' (Bold=Important and Normal=Extra Information) She is a Victor in http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lawman12435/The_94th_Annual_Hunger_Games! Information: Name:'''Karla Flake '''Age: 16 District: '''3 Appearance: Below (With thanks to MissRandomStuff for making the real life one :D) '''Personality: '''Karla has Aspergers Syndrome so is very shy and she finds it very hard to make friends. Her Aspergers makes her very smart and logical and is the smartest person in her school year. She likes to to activity's which involve a problem, but she HATES it when she can't finish something and then gets very upset. She isn't that good at trusting people because she was bullied at school for having Aspergers, but when she does trust someone she is very loyal to them. Also, she doesn't understand concepts like sarcasm or blackmail and can say things which makes other people angry. She can also be outgoing and determined; she will never give up something until she realizes its impossible. She can also be manipulated and exploited very easily because she doesn't know what thet are actually doing to her. '''Weapon Of Choice: A Knife Alternate weapons: She can only use a knife Reaping: She volunteered to save Tabby because she didn't want to see her die and partly because she didn't know what she was doing. Strengths: Her Aspergers Syndrome makes her very intelligent so she can figure problems out easily. Also, she can figure things out in her mind, like where to hide, or who to trust. Weaknesses: When she starts something she MUST finish it or she will get upset. Her Aspergers makes it hard for her to communicate with new people and to make new friends. When she gets scared or upset she will start to rock forwards and backward until someone calms her down. Alliance: People who are kind and friendly and that accept her condition. Token: A locket with a picture of her mum, dad, brother, sister and dog on the left and a picture of her carer Davina on the right and her red gloves she has had all her life, that she doesn't take off but was forced to during the tribute parade and she started to get upset and sat down of the chariot and was comforted by her district partner. Interview angle: Shy, kind and logical. Bloodbath Strategy: Her alliance member told her to run the the outside of the bloodbath to wait for him/her or another alliance member. She would NEVER run into the cornucopia because the careers scare her. Games Strategy: She will stay with her alliance because she is scared to be by herself, she won't kill anyone unless if someone kills a alliance member and then tries to kill her, but she will severely injure someone if the try to hurt her. If everyone in her alliance dies then she will wander around the arena until she finds someone who is kind to her, but if she can't find anyone she will hide and wait until someone finds her, even if the are "kind or nasty" if they are kind then she will try to make an alliance with them but if they are nasty she will run as fast as she can in the opposite direction. Reasons for winning: To prove that people that have Aspergers or Autism can do things just as well as people who don't have it. And, obviously, to see her family, her best friend Tabby and Davina (her carer) again. Back-story: When she was 4 she was diagnosed with Aspergers Syndrome which made it very hard for her to make friends, but also made her very smart and logical. When she was 9 she told her two best friends that she had Aspergers and they told everyone in the school and she was tormented for it. She is a excellent drawer and artist and people sometimes take advantage of her for it, when she was in school a girl saw her drawings and wanted to sell them, she agreed because she was forced and when her drawing got sold, the girl kept all the money and ran off. That and the tormenting completely destroyed her trust in everyone except her family but her parents friend Davina, that Karla had known for her entire life, was a carer and helped out and mentored Karla through out her school life, making it much easier for her. Karla and Davina have made a special relationship where Karla can tell Davina anything and everything, and this is very rare because she is so shy. But all it took was some 'Getting to know each other' time. One day when she was around 10 years old she heard loads of arguments between her Mum and dad, very personal arguments, but Karla didn't understand so she told Davina every single detail of it. This made Karla's dad very mad, but he took it out on Davina. He stormed into her office and went completely insane. He started to shout many swear words and called her many names. He even tried to hit her, but Davina slapped him and ran out of the office. Shortly after that Karla's mum and dad got a divorce, and her mum won custody. Ever since that Karla's dad still visits, but he moved away to District 6, so she rarely sees him. When she was 11 a girl came up to her and started calling her all sorts of names like 'retard' and 'spastic', this made Karla very upset but another girl who has always been a loner called Tabby came up to Karla and asked why she was upset, and when she told her ,she hugged her, and Karla hugged her back, then Tabby went over to the girl that called Karla names and she punched her right in the face, breaking her nose and cracking 3 teeth. This made Karla trust and like Tabby and they have been friends ever since. They done everything together and Tabby even acted like her bodyguard, whenever someone made fun of Karla, they would always lose a few teeth and a whole load of dignity. At the reaping when she was 16, Tabby got reaped and Karla started to cry and get upset so she volunteered because she was her only friend and she didn't want to lose her, Tabby remained on stage because she didn't want Karla to kill herself for her. But it was too late. Karla was about to get carted off to The Capitol, but she still had height hopes for her return. Gallery Karla Flake.png|Karla Flake Reaping Karla Flake Tribute Parade.png|Karla Flake Tribute Parade Karla Flake Arena.png|Karla Flake Arena Karla Flake Victor.png|Karla Flake Victor Trivia *Karla Is Nightlock Kryptonite's first District 3 tribute *She is one of my 3 favorite tributes *She is my 4th Victor! *She is a signature tribute Best POV Her best POV so far just has to be this one from Lawman12345's 94th Hunger Games! http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lawman12435/The_94th_Annual_Hunger_Games! The final days of training have been completed. Tomorrow is it. Tomorrow is the day where we fight to the death. I stare out off of the terrace as a cold breeze lightly tickles my face. It's cold tonight. I have my night clothes on as well as a jacket and a fuzzy blanket wrapped around me. My head is resting on the marble half-wall that protects me from the large fall. I shouldn't be out here alone, contemplating about tomorrow. I should be chatting with Klaus or something, telling jokes and trying to keep my mind away from the only thought that I have not been able to shake since day one. Am I going to die? I want to believe that I can go home, see my family, my friends, and be able to do things like get married, have kids, grand-kids, and actually live my life. As much as I want all of this, the facts are stacked against me. Facts. The one thing that separates dreaming from reality. It keeps us grounded in what is going on right in front of us and can be cruel in the face of something like fighting 23 other kids to the death. I wholeheartedly believe that there is a chance that I can survive, but nothing more than a chance. The facts suggest that I will die within a few days. I stare down at the crazed fans of The Hunger Games having parades, dancing, chanting and singing in front of the countdown clock. They're a long ways away but their chanting is so loud that it feels like they are just below me. I wonder what must be going through their heads and how it differs from what is going through mine. I never have understood how someone can find something as gruesome, barbaric and disgusting as The Hunger Games entertaining. I wonder how they would feel if it were them having to kill each other. I wonder if they feel sympathy towards us, or if they can't wait to watch us bleed out. The sliding door shuts and I hear footsteps come out onto the terrace with me. I'm too lost in thought to care about who it is, though the quirky rhythm of the footsteps suggests it's Klaus. His footsteps are very distinct, as he drives his heels into the ground before he places the rest of his foot, making it sound like two quick footsteps instead one. "Hey," he says quietly, joining me. We don't talk for a couple of awkward minutes. Finally I decide to break it. I've never been particularly comfortable around people. They generally make me nervous, but Klaus never has. Yes, he may be factual and condescending but I still feel comfortable with him. "I'm scared... For tomorrow. I can't help but think how the others must be feeling and... You know, how long until each of them are dead." Klaus grabs my arm and I flinch. My heart races and I don't really know how to react or respond. This isn't normal for me. "We'll be fine. Don't think too much about what the others are thinking. We will stick together." His hand slides down my arm and I hold my breath when it interlocks with mine. I'm glad it's dark because I can feel my face becoming red. "You know, during the legendary 74th Hunger Games, Katniss and Peeta from District 12 were the final two. They couldn't kill each other so they gave the gamemakers an ultimatum. Either they both live, or they both die," Klaus informs me. It's nothing I don't already know but I'm still only paying a half a mind of attention, mostly focused on our interlocked fingers. After thinking over what he said, I can't help but wonder... "Are you suggesting that if we are the final tributes, you'd rather die than kill me?" That may not be what he was suggesting at all, but I couldn't refrain from asking. "Do you honestly think I'd be able to kill you? Wow, you're even more unintelligent than I thought!" He says with a snort. I giggle a little, knowing his last remark was a joke. I'm actually probably smarter than him. "Well I'm going to bed. You coming?" He asks me, releasing my hand and slowly making his way to the door. I'm at a loss for words. I try to speak but a strange gurgling sound is the only thing that comes out. Klaus's cheeks turn bright pink. "I didn't mean it like that! I meant- You know I was saying... Ugh never mind. You know what I meant." I laugh again. "I mean... It's a really huge bed. Maybe it would be easier to sleep if I knew there was someone next to me..." No words come to mind, just my heart jumping. My mind has no idea what to do or what it's doing but apparently my body does because I stand up and go with him. Who knew Klaus Wippler would ever ask to go to bed with someone beside him. Who knew Klaus Wippler needed anyone but himself. Category:District 3 Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:Nightlock Kryptonite's Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Victors